Many issues are currently facing the remotely operated vehicle (ROV) market, giving rise to a need for simplification of operations and maintenances, near zero fluid emissions, configurable and scalable intervention capabilities, and power management between ROV system and tools. These issues include accessing structures subsea, such as vessel hulls and risers, for inspection and/or cleaning.